She's so mean
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes finalmente ingressariam na faculdade. Nada poderia atrapalhar seus planos naquele ano: apartamento novo, vidas novas, cidade nova... A não ser seus novos vizinhos, que eram apenas seus antigos colegas de escola... que juraram que nunca mais apareceriam em suas vidas.
1. Resumo

Resumo

She's so mean

Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes estudam juntas desde o primário. E não seria agora, prestes a entrarem na faculdade, que se separariam.

Estavam diante da melhor fase de suas vidas. Adeus à Hogwarts High School, e olá mundo!

E foi com grande louvor que alugaram um apartamento na tumultuada e maravilhosa Oxford. Nada poderia estragar o plano perfeito que elas haviam traçado o ginásio inteiro.

Nada é claro, além dos piores colegas de classe terem tido a mesma ideia, exatamente para o apartamento da frente.

Não havia outra alternativa, não havia espaço o suficiente para todos eles naquele prédio: os marotos tinham que se mudar.

"Está ouvindo o som da agonia e do desespero?" Perguntou Lily apontando para algo que nenhum deles conseguiu identificar, "eu vou fazê-los pertencerem a vocês".


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo.

- Tudo pronto? - Perguntou uma voz feminina. Lily virou-se e viu que sua mãe a observava do batente da porta, enquanto empacotava o que restara da mudança do dia anterior. Os únicos móveis que sobraram no quarto foram sua antiga cama e sua mesinha de cabeceira, era tão estranho sua mesinha estar tão vazia. Estava acostumada a vê-la abarrotada de papéis, lembretes, remédios e afins. Agora restara apenas madeira.

Suspirou enquanto prendia as mechas ruivas do seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Havia sido um dia cansativo.

- Vou verificar o banheiro para ver se não esqueci de nada - falou Lily e se encaminhou para o banheiro dentro do seu quarto. Abriu as gavetas e constatou que estavam todas vazias. Desde quando a primeira gaveta tinha aquela mancha? Nunca reparara naquilo. Ao abrir o armário percebeu um pequeno pacote mais ao fundo, como se tivesse sido escondido. Retirando-o, em meio a muita poeira, soltou uma risada. Era o primeiro pacote de camisinhas que Marlene havia comprado para ela. Elas tinham quantos anos? Dezesseis? A amiga resolvera que Lily deveria se preservar. Ela lembrava de ter tacado o pacote rapidamente ao chegar em casa, com medo de sua mãe descobrir o que sua melhor amiga havia lhe dado.

- Por quê a minha gaveta tem uma mancha vermelha? - Perguntou Lily assim que saiu do banheiro. Sua mãe sorriu, saudosa, e passou a mão no cabelo da filha.

- Foi quando seu primeiro dentinho caiu, você ficou tão desesperada com medo de sujar o banheiro que tentou estancar o sangue. Acabou que não consegui tirar aquela mancha da madeira.

Lily percebeu que os olhos de sua mãe iam marejando a medida que contava a história. Abraçou-a com carinho e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Você sabe que pode me visitar quando quiser - murmurou entre os cabelos de sua mãe, sentindo o cheiro doce de perfume que tão bem conhecia.

- Eu sei, mas a casa não será a mesma sem você - fungou a senhora Evans. Lily enxugou algumas lágrimas que caíam dos olhos da mulher a sua frente. Ela era uma cópia da mãe, desde o verde dos olhos até o ruivo intenso do cabelo.

- Você ficará bem com o papai - garantiu Lily e, em seguida, fez uma careta -, não garanto que ter Petúnia por perto irá melhorar algo. Era melhor tê-la mandado para estudar nos Estados Unidos... talvez até na Austrália.

A senhora Evans riu, mas fez seu melhor olhar de repreensão.

Lily pegou sua mochila de cima da cama e jogou-a sob o ombro. Deu uma última olhada no quarto. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a bandeira com o brasão da Universidade de Oxford. Seu sonho de virar médica estava cada vez mais próximo, finalmente cursaria a universidade com que desejara a vida inteira. Havia sido uma grande conquista.

Sorrindo, aproximou-se da porta e passou a mão no quadro pendurado na parede. Nele ela havia colado tudo aquilo que mais amava em sua vida: sua família; resenhas de livros; brasões da Universidade de Oxford; imagens de filmes; coisas de seus antigos relacionamentos e, é claro, no meio de tudo apenas uma fotografia. E, nessa última, três garotas lhe encaravam: uma ruiva, uma morena e uma loira. Ambas rindo sentadas em um banco que ficava no jardim da frente de sua casa. Eram apenas crianças quando se conheceram, porém nenhuma imaginava que a amizade fosse percorrer todo aquele caminho.

- Chamando Lily Evans! - Lily riu e seguiu a mãe até o final do corredor. No final da escada se encontrava sua vizinha e melhor amiga. - Achei que tivesse morrido enquanto arrumava o quarto! Está pronta para ir?

Lily jogou a bolsa para Marlene Mckinnon. A morena soltou uma exclamação, triunfante, e ergueu a bolsa como se essa fosse um troféu.

- Está pronta? - Perguntou sua mãe ao seu lado, passando a mão em suas costas. Lily suspirou e, instintivamente, segurou a pulseira em seu pulso. Olhou-a com pesar e concordou com a cabeça.

Ela estava pronta.

* * *

N/A: Pam pam paaam, que se inicie a história. O que acharam?

Gostaria de dedicar essa compulsão por medicina da Lily para a minha amiga Nathália, fofa e linda. Que ela possa se realizar nessa carreira, assim como espero que a personagem se realize.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos,

Cecília.


	3. Cap1 Senhora Jones

Capítulo 1. Senhora Jones.

* * *

Pararam em frente à uma casa simples, toda pintada em um azul claro e com persianas brancas. Lily estava observando a casa quando assustou-se com as buzinadas frenéticas de Marlene. Olhou para a amiga ao seu lado direito, sem entender. A morena ria extasiada, porém seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver o olhar que Lily lhe lançava.

- O quê? - Perguntou retirando a mão do volante. Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que todo esse estardalhaço? - Marlene encolheu os ombros e fez sua melhor expressão de arrependimento.

- Eu estava animada - murmurou abaixando a cabeça. Lily revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que uma loira aparecia na porta. Ao invés de acenar alegremente, como Marlene imaginou que faria, Dorcas encaminhou-se para as amigas à passos largos e com a face estampada de raiva.

A recém-chegada parou ao lado do carro de Marlene e apoiou-se na porta da frente. Lançou um olhar mortal para a morena.

- Você está maluca? - Perguntou dando um tapa na cabeça da amiga. - Minha avó estava dormindo e praticamente enfartou.

- Certo, nunca mais encosto o dedo na buzina - Marlene ergueu os braços, em sinal de rendição, e olhou de Lily para Dorcas. - Será que dava para, pelo menos, darem um sorriso? Estamos indo para Oxford!

Dorcas cruzou os braços, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir. Marlene bateu palmas, animada, e apontou para Dorcas.

- Pegue logo suas malas, vamos dar o fora daqui - pediu. Dorcas voltou correndo para o interior da casa, seus longos cabelos loiros balançando em um rabo de cavalo. - É impressão minha ou a Dorcas emagreceu muito?

- Ela estava fazendo aquela dieta da proteína - contou Lily enquanto sacava o celular. Acabara de receber uma mensagem. - Ei, lembra daquela vizinha que disse que ia nos ajudar com a mudança?

- A que mora no andar debaixo? - Lily fez que sim com a cabeça. - O que tem ela?

- Ela me mandou uma mensagem. Disse que nossos pertences chegaram em perfeito estado no apartamento 934 e que os vizinhos que acabaram de se mudar a ajudaram a carregar as coisas para dentro do nosso apê.

- Que fofos! - Os olhos de Marlene já possuíam um brilho malicioso. - Não sabia que teríamos vizinhos.

- Devem ter se mudado agora. Ela disse que eles alugaram o apartamento em frente ao nosso - contou Lily abaixando a enorme mensagem da senhora. - Segundo ela, eles são uns amores e muito bonitos. Parece que acabaram a escola, assim como a gente.

- Eu sabia que aquele apartamento possuía uma aura boa - Marlene exclamou, triunfante. - senhora fofa, vizinhos gatos mais fofos ainda. O que mais falta nessa vida para completar a minha felicidade?

- Os biscoitos de chocolate da minha mãe - Dorcas acabara de surgir, carregada de malas e tacou um ponte no colo de Marlene. Os olhos da garota brilharam para a amiga.

- Não acredito que ela se lembrou de fazê-los - abriu o pacote, aspirando o cheiro delicioso que impregnava o ambiente.

- Como eu podia esquecer disso? - Perguntou uma senhora aparecendo ao lado de Dorcas.

- Obrigada, senhora Meadowes - agradeceu Lily pegando um biscoito e mordendo-o. - Estão uma delícia.

A senhora Meadowes era muito parecia com a filha - seus cabelos eram da mesma cor, porém curtos e desfiados. Seus olhos castanhos eram carinhosos e seus lábios finos sorriam alegremente para as meninas.

- Façam uma boa viagem, não se esqueçam de me ligar quando chegarem - pediu e virou-se para a filha. Abraçou-a saudosa, depositando beijos na testa da garota. - Não se esqueça das dicas que eu te dei, e lembre-se: sempre...

- Tranque a porta. Eu sei, mamãe. Já entendi - garantiu Dorcas desfazendo o abraço. - Pode deixar que qualquer coisa a Lily e a Marlene sabem como funciona uma chave.

- Essa menina tem mania de deixar a porta destrancada desde criança - avisou a senhora olhando para Lily e Marlene. - Tomem conta dela.

As bochechas de Dorcas assumiram uma cor ligeiramente rosada e a menina murmurou algo com a mãe enquanto colocava as malas nos bancos de trás. Entrou, fechando a porta em seguida e acenado para a mãe.

- Prontas? - Perguntou Marlene antes de ligar o carro. Despediu-se da senhora Meadowes e deu a partida. Já estavam há uns dez minutos de silêncio, quando Marlene comentou:

- Vocês sabem que teremos que comemorar nossa chegada à Oxford. - Lily e Dorcas se entreolharam.

- Sim, podemos sair hoje se quiserem - sugeriu Dorcas -, embora eu ache que estaremos muito cansadas para sair.

- Eu estava querendo algo mais leve - Marlene abaixou-se ligeiramente no banco e puxou algo do chão. - Pensei em uma social entre as amigas.

Entregou uma sacola para Lily e continuou a dirigir. A ruiva abriu a sacola e soltou uma risada de incredulidade ao ver o conteúdo.

- Nossa, Lene. Estou vendo como você quer algo leve - comentou levemente assustada.

- O que tem aí? - Perguntou Dorcas curiosa. Lily começou a puxar o conteúdo para fora da sacola.

- Apenas algumas coisas úteis para a casa - Marlene falou e Lily começou a rir. Entregou para Dorcas uma garrafa lacrada de vodka. Dorcas pegou-a, analisando-a.

- Essa é muito boa. Acho válido bebê-la hoje - começou, mas Lily ergueu a mão.

- Ah, ainda não terminou... - garantiu. As sobrancelhas de Dorcas se ergueram, em sinal de descrença. Lily passou para trás uma garrafa de tequila e, por último, tirou a última garrafa da sacola.

- Por Deus, Lene. Você sempre tem que ser tão exagerada? - Perguntou Dorcas enquanto pegava a garrafa de whisky da mão de Lily. As três bebidas agora se encontravam em seu colo. - E eu pensando que o meu biscoito fosse fazer sucesso.

- Eu não sou exagerada - defendeu-se Marlene, embora tivesse corado com a reação das amigas. - Vocês me conhecem, eu nunca sei me decidir quando vou ao supermercado.

- Engraçado, para comprar você fica indecisa. Na hora de beber você me parece bem decidida quanto a sua escolha - implicou Lily. Marlene ia responder, porém sua voz foi abafada pelas risadas de Dorcas.

- Continuem implicando e vocês não tocarão em uma gota das minhas bebês.

* * *

A senhora apareceu no batente de porta com uma torta na mão. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam enquanto Remus se encolhia, timidamente. A mulher sorria amigavelmente e entregou a comida na mão de Sirius.

- A senhora não precisava - murmurou Remus, constrangido. Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar que, claramente, dizia o contrário.

- Oh, meu filho! Claro que precisava! Vocês foram uns amores me ajudando com a mudança das meninas. Eu prometi a elas que ficaria de olho nos caminhões quando chegasse, mas não imaginava que seriam tantas caixas e móveis.

- Mulheres - disse Sirius revirando os olhos. Remus não podia acreditar que alguém colocara aquela responsabilidade em cima da pobre velhinha à sua frente.

- Como elas conseguiram deixar a senhora cuidar de tudo? Não é um pouco de egoísmo? - A senhora abriu ainda mais o sorriso com a pergunta de Remus.

- Não! Egoísmo nenhum. Elas negaram de início, mas eu falei que meu filho me ajudaria com as coisas e também os homens da entrega. Mas eu não sabia que eles simplesmente largariam tudo aqui e me deixariam na mão. E meu filho ficou preso no hospital por conta da residência. Ele vai virar médico, sabe? - Os olhos da senhora brilharam.

- Bom, então obrigada, senhora Jones - agradeceu Remus e a senhora o segurou pelo ombro.

- Me chame de Daisy - pediu apertando a bochecha de Remus. - Bom, espero que curtam a torta como sobremesa.

- Ah, Daisy. Isso daí vai virar nosso jantar - brincou Sirius, piscando o olho. Daisy Jones o olhou, aterrorizada, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Os senhores não preparam nada para o jantar? - Perguntou com um tom autoritário. Remus e Sirius se olharam, constrangidos.

- Não havíamos pensado nisso - murmurou Sirius. A senhora Daisy estreitou os olhos na direção do menino.

- E o senhor planejava festejar com bebidas alcoólicas de estômago vazio?

Remus olhou para o amigo, sem acreditar. Não era possível que ele tivesse contado aquilo para a senhora.

- Prometemos que vamos encomendar algo, senhora Daisy - falou Remus. - Acho que comprarei comida chinesa.

- Oh, isso não é necessário. Venham aqui em casa às oito que eu preparo uma ceia para vocês de boas vindas! E chamem o seu outro amiguinho, o James - a mulher tinha um ar sonhador. - Lindo menino! Muito educado! Adoraria tê-lo como genro!

- Er... creio que o Jay não curtiria muito conhecer seu filho - Remus olhou, pela segunda vez, sem acreditar para Sirius. A senhora começou a rir.

- Estou falando da minha filha! Ela está fazendo intercâmbio na África do Sul e volta mês que vem - comentou. O sorriso malicioso de Sirius já surgira, porém Remus lhe deu um beliscão na costela antes que o amigo pudesse fazer qualquer comentário.

- Iremos aparecer aqui então, Daisy. Às oito horas, está combinado - prometeu Remus puxando Sirius. Daisy acenou e fechou a porta.

Já dentro do elevador, Sirius virou-se para Remus com um sorriso maroto:

- "Me chame de Daisy". - Remus revirou os olhos, tentado a enfiar a cara de Sirius dentro da torta. Mas aquilo seria um desperdício.

- Cala a boca, Sirius.

* * *

Remus e Sirius haviam acabado de sair do elevador quando se depararam com James trancando a porta de um apartamento e colocando a chave embaixo do tapete.

- Essas meninas trouxeram os pertences de todos os vizinhos delas? - Perguntou o moreno, exasperado. Passou a mão no cabelo, despenteando os fios rebeldes. - Eu juro que dois anos de academia não fizeram o que essas caixas fizeram com minha coluna.

- Nem me diga. Quando a senhora Jones falou que eu era forte, eu jurava que minha mão estava latejando de tanta dor. - Sirius ergueu as palmas das mãos para mostrar aos amigos. Estavam vermelhas e com alguns machucados.

- Dá próxima vez que estivermos em um corredor com mudança, nós simplesmente corremos para dentro de casa - propôs Remus. Sirius e James concordaram com a cabeça.

- Mas ei! Ganhamos uma torta - mostrou Sirius. James sorriu e ergueu os braços.

- Graças a Deus, temos jantar - exclamou, alegremente.

- Que nada. A namorada do Remus nos convidou para experimentar de uma maravilhosa ceia na casa dela. - Contou Sirius e se aproximou de James, sussurrando as próximas palavras. - Repare que não é um jantar comum, é uma ceia. Para comemorar a chegada do Remus.

- Estou ouvindo tudo, palhaço - Remus deu um tapa no braço do amigo, quase fazendo com que a torta caísse.

- Eles já avançaram um passo, sabe? - Os garotos entravam em casa enquanto Sirius continuava a falar. - Ela apertou a bochecha dele e tudo.

- Oh Remus! Esse é o primeiro passo de uma grande relação - James se aproximou de Remus e apertou a bochecha do amigo. O loiro corou e mandou um palavrão para James.

- Cala a sua boca. Não vou nem comentar como a sua avó te tratava. - James estreitou os olhos na direção de Remus.

- Com avós não se brinca, Lupin. Com avós não se brinca...

Sirius colocou a torta na bancada da cozinha e começou a revirar as gavetas. Os outros dois sentaram nos banquinhos que cercavam a bancada de madeira. Sirius xingava baixinho.

- O que está tentando fazer? - Perguntou James, curioso. Sirius já havia aberto metade das gavetas.

- Tentando procurar um prato, sabe? Alguém por um acaso viu um prato?

Remus e James fizeram que não. James olhou da faca que o amigo pegara para a torta à sua frente.

- Dane-se o prato - falou, pegando a torta e partindo-o em vários pedaços. - Não precisamos de pratos quando nós temos mãos!

Remus fez uma cara de visível nojo enquanto aceitava um pedaço. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dos amigos e não fez nenhuma objeção em comer daquela forma.

- Me sinto um primata - murmurou Remus tentando não se sujar tanto. James já acabava com o primeiro pedaço e Sirius tivera a capacidade de sujar tudo a sua volta.

- Eu só espero que as nossas novas vizinhas sejam extremamente gatas - falou Sirius. - Só assim para eu me desculpar por um dia ter feito todo aquele trabalho!

- Sabe do lance de pedir açúcar pra ver se as vizinhas são gostosas, não é? - Perguntou James, piscando. Sirius começou a rir e Remus revirou os olhos.

- Isso é tão caído, Jay. Toda comédia romântica tem isso.

- Isso porque o Remus assiste todas as comédias românticas - provocou Sirius. Remus aproveitou que o amigo pegava o segundo pedaço e bateu em sua mão, fazendo a torta voar e ir parar no chão. - Ei, animal! Você vai ter que limpar isso!

- Sem brigar, senhoras! Sem brigas na hora do chá - pediu James, segurando os amigos pelos ombros.

- De qualquer forma, não precisaremos do lance do açúcar - começou Sirius estreitando o olhar na direção de Remus -, eu já perguntei à nova namorada do Lupin se as meninas eram gostosas.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? - Berraram James e Remus juntos. Remus bateu na própria testa, sujando-a com um pouco de torta.

- Você só pode ter merda na cabeça, Sirius - urrou Remus sentindo vergonha alheia. - A pobre senhora não deve nem saber o que significa "gostosa"!

- O que ela respondeu? - Perguntou James, curioso. Sirius deu de ombros.

- Respondeu que se eu estivesse perguntando se elas eram moças de bom porte e bem dotadas, sim, elas eram. Mas eu realmente desisti da pergunta, ela desviou muito do assunto.

Dessa vez, tanto James quanto Remus bateram em Sirius, fazendo-o derrubar o segundo pedaço de torta. O garoto exclamou, indignado:

- Qual é o problema de vocês?

- Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa - gritou Remus, com a expressão de quem ia matar o novo companheiro de apartamento. - Estou me arrependendo seriamente de vir morar contigo.

Porém, Sirius não parecia estar mais escutando. Apontou para algo atrás dos dois amigos. James e Remus se viraram, sem entender.

- O que tem uma pia? - Perguntou James olhando em volta.

- Ei! Achei os pratos! - Exclamou Sirius sorridente. Dez pratos limpinhos se encontravam no escorredor ao lado da pia.

Remus bufou e apoiou a testa na bancada.

- Nós vamos morrer.

* * *

nota/beta: Hellow! *-* sinceramente esse começo ai foi uma maravilha, porque? SIRIUS *-* e bem, não tenho o que falar né? Comedia + Marotos e mais as meninas lindas, o que mais podia dar? xD

nota/alfa/autora: Hehehe Não consegui deixar a piada de lado quanto ao alfa/beta.

Olá, leitores! Como estamos? =D Primeiro capítulo da história, feito inteiramente hoje e corrigido pela nossa linda betinha. O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Só algumas coisinhas:

1 - O Six não é lerdo nem nada que possa imaginar. Ele é cara de pau mesmo e gosta de implicar com os amigos, mesmo que para isso se faça de tapado.

2 - O Peter vai aparecer, but not now! Apenas depois! Então, eu não deixei o outro maroto de lado, embora muitas pessoas deixem nas histórias (eu entendo o porquê!).

3 - A senhora Jones é uma fofa, não é? Aaah, queria ter uma vizinha que me desse tortas.

4 - Quem quer ver logo o encontro desses dois grupos? Estou louca para escrevê-lo.

5 - Gostaria de agradecer a Fawkes DTD, Jade Di Ângelo, Annie Valdez e Bruna Andrade por terem comentado no Nyah! Obrigada pelos comentários, galera!

E a Layla Black, Protego-Kun e Souhait por terem comentado no ! Valeu mesmo!

Vejo vocês nos próximos? E lembrem-se: um comentário sempre faz a diferença para nos incentivar.

Beijos! E ótimo final de férias a todos!

Cecília B. M.


	4. Cap2 Novos Vizinhos

Capítulo 2. Novos Vizinhos.

* * *

Sirius Black acabara de invadir o quarto de James Potter. O segundo analisava o cabelo em um espelho, enquanto tentava se decidir como poderia abaixar aqueles fios rebeldes. Sirius observou as tentativas do amigo durante cinco minutos, em meio a bufadas e xingamentos. Quando já estava cansado de ver a brincadeira de James, tacou uma bola de beisebol na cabeça do amigo, fazendo-o dar um soco no ar enquanto virava-se para Sirius:

- Droga, Black! Depois de todo esse tempo você despenteia meu cabelo de novo? Saia do meu quarto agora! - Ordenou apontando para a porta. Sirius deu uma risada e ergueu os pés, colocando-os em cima da cama. - Tire esses pés daí, você está sujando meu lençol com esse sapato imundo.

- Sabe, Jay... Você lembra muito a minha mãe. Só falta passar um pouco de blush - implicou Sirius piscando. James pegou um taco de beisebol, que estava apoiado ao espelho, e mirou em Sirius, que saiu correndo do quarto e rindo.

James fechou a porta com um estrondo, fazendo Remus sair do próprio quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que conseguiu visualizar foi Sirius rindo no corredor. Estreitou os olhos para o amigo e apontou a escova de dente que usava.

- O que você fez?

- Não me culpe - pediu Sirius fazendo seu melhor ar inocente. Apontou para a porta trancada de James. - Ela é muito temperamental.

Remus olhou sem entender para o amigo, porém seus olhos analisaram todo o corpo de Sirius.

- Lupin, assim você me deixa constrangido - falou Sirius fingindo corar e tapar o corpo com as mãos. Remus revirou os olhos e apontou para o amigo:

- Não me diga que você vai assim ao jantar da senhora Jones - reclamou Remus. - Você está parecendo um... um...

- Bad Boy? Gostoso pra caramba? Lindo de morrer? Pode falar, Remus, pode falar. Eu deixo você me elogiar.

- Está parecendo um garoto de quinze anos, Sirius Black. Troque já de roupa, pelo amor de Deus - mandou Remus. Sirius o encarou, parecendo extremamente ofendido.

- O que tem de mais na minha roupa? - Perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços. - Diga um defeito, Lupin, que eu juro mudar.

- O que é isso que está escrito na sua camisa? - Interrogou Remus apontando o texto. - Inspetor de biquínis?

Sirius sorriu malicioso e mostrou o desenho que estampava o tecido.

- Com uma lupa, entendeu a piada? - O garoto morreu de rir de si mesmo. Remus deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Sirius, vá trocar essa blusa! AGORA! - Ordenou e sua face começou a corar. Sirius bufou e bateu o pé.

- Certo, papai. - Falou e fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a porta de James. - Avisa à mamãe que se ela demorar se maquiando muito vai acabar se atrasando.

- EU OUVI ISSO, DESGRAÇADO! AGORA MUDA ESSA CAMISA - gritou James do quarto. Sirius revirou os olhos e se encaminhou para o próprio quarto. Por que seus amigos não podiam ter um pouco de senso de humor?

* * *

Remus estava jogando no sofá ao lado de Sirius. Os dois assistiam a um canal de desenho animado, parecendo bastante entretidos. Sirius soltava uma risada rouca há cada segundo e Remus prendia o riso. Não daria motivo para o amigo lhe chamar de criança. Já bastava ele ter mandado um e-mail para todos os seus amigos de escola, espalhando que Remus Lupin acabara de iniciar um novo relacionamento com uma senhora bastante distinta. E que em breve deveriam anunciar o noivado.

- A melhor coisa que fizemos foi alugar esse apartamento da senhora Jones - disse Sirius animadamente. O garoto acabara de erguer as pernas e apoiá-las na mesinha em frente ao sofá. Remus deu um chute na canela do amigo, fazendo-o xingá-lo baixinho.

- Ouso dizer que a minha opinião diverge da sua - falou Remus e Sirius desligou a televisão para encarar o amigo.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Lupin? - Perguntou parecendo ofendido. Remus tinha que admitir que Sirius era extremamente emotivo no ponto de vista "amizade". Qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia ser responsável por causar uma briga silenciosa e, da última vez, ela durara um mês. Sirius se recusara até a olhar para Remus.

Por esse motivo, Remus bagunçou o cabelo do amigo e apertou sua bochecha.

- Nada, Six. Eu estou _amando _morar com você e conhecê-lo tão profundamente. Principalmente as suas manias irritantes e hábitos nojentos.

Sirius estava pronto para responder, quando James jogou-se no colo dos amigos e deu um tapa em cada um.

- Estou pronto - anunciou alegremente. Sirius ergueu as mãos para o alto e começou a agradecer a todos os santos que conhecia. Remus fingiu virar-se para Meca e iniciar uma longa prece de agradecimento.

- Vocês são dois idiotas, sabiam disso? - Perguntou James encaminhando-se para a porta. Sirius e Remus riram do amigo e o acompanharam. O último foi até uma cadeira e pegou um paletó. Sirius soltou uma risada fazendo os amigos o encararem.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Remus crispando os lábios. Já sentia as orelhas ficando vermelhas.

- Sério que você vai usar isso?

- Você tem algum problema com o meu...

- Paletó? - Perguntou Sirius e coçou o queixo. - Bom, pra começo de conversa... é um paletó!

- E?

- Eu acho que eu já disse tudo que era necessário. - Sirius passou por Remus e soltou outra risada. O loiro sentiu uma extrema vontade de estrangular o garoto.

- Eu acho que você ficará lindo - disse James piscando. Remus olhou sem acreditar para o amigo. - Realmente! Assim não tem como você não ganhar a mulher.

- Vocês são inacreditáveis - urrou Remus e jogou o paletó no sofá.

James apressou o passo para acompanhar Remus para fora do apartamento.

* * *

A senhora Jones acabara de receber os três garotos em seu apartamento. Havia ficado muito feliz em tê-los alugando seu outro imóvel, até porque precisava de um dinheirinho extra fazia um tempo. E vizinhos tão educados e bonitos, a senhora estava extremamente feliz.

- Vocês souberam que elas chegaram? - Perguntou a senhora servindo os três meninos de torradinhas com pastas variadas. Remus, James e Sirius estavam apertados em um sofá rosa e pareciam ligeiramente desconfortáveis por terem as pernas tão próximas umas das outras.

- Desculpe, senhora Jones, quem chegou? - A senhora Jones soltou uma risadinha com a pergunta de Remus. Começara a servir vinho em três taças.

- As suas novas vizinhas, claro! - Exclamou e entregou as taças. Sirius exibiu um sorriso malicioso e piscou na direção de James. O amigo correspondeu com um soco de vitória.

- Ah, sim. Tomara que sejam simpáticas - comentou James. Sirius continuou:

- E gatas - arrependeu-se ao sentir o pé de Remus em sua canela.

- E que façam pouco barulho - desejou Remus. Como ele odiava vizinhos barulhentos! E mulheres podiam ser muito histéricas e indesejáveis com músicas estridentes.

- Ah, elas aparentam ser damas muito simpáticas, bonitas e silenciosas - a senhora Jones sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente ao sofá.

- Silenciosas, é? - Perguntou Sirius. Remus e James arregalaram os olhos e, ambos, pisaram nos pés do garoto. Sirius amaldiçoou-se por ter escolhido sentar no meio. Aquilo viraria tortura.

A senhora Jones não pareceu perceber a maldade na pergunta de Sirius e já se levantara para atender quem tocara a campainha. Remus e James iniciaram um grande sermão para Sirius.

- Comporte-se - mandou Remus apontando para o peito do amigo. - Veja se não nos faz passar vergonha.

- Vê se não fala nenhuma besteira - começou James e depois se corrigiu -, quer saber? Apenas mantenha-se calado.

- Não arrote.

- Não coloque os cotovelos na mesa.

- Nada de pedir telefones.

- Nem de roçar a perna embaixo da mesa, principalmente na minha!

- Ei! - Exclamou Sirius se defendendo. - Aquilo aconteceu uma vez, Jay! E sem querer!

- Seja um bom menino - pediu Remus parecendo suplicante. Sirius arregalou os olhos e olhou de James para Remus.

- Eu juro que já presenciei a mesma cena com os meus pais - reclamou. Remus e James se entreolharam, envergonhados. - Meninos, eu sei me comportar.

A senhora Jones voltava à sala, as mãos juntas e o sorriso bondoso. Remus, James e Sirius corresponderam ao sorriso da mulher e estendiam os corpos, ansiosos para verem as novas vizinhas.

- Meninos, gostaria de lhes apresentar suas vizinhas - a senhora chegou para o lado e revelou um grupo composto por três meninas. - Essas são Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes.

Os queixos dos três meninos caíram e a taça da mão de James escorregou ligeiramente, derramando um pouco de vinho no carpete da sala. Os olhos de Sirius estavam arregalados e o corpo de Remus parecia em brasa.

O primeiro a fazer qualquer barulho foi a ruiva. Ela deu uma risada sarcástica e apontou para cima, em um gesto dramático:

- Você só pode estar brincando...

* * *

_Algumas horas atrás..._

- Alguém quer me segurar no colo para entrarmos triunfalmente no nosso novo apartamento? - Perguntou Marlene, os olhos brilhando de excitação e as mãos tremendo ao pegar o molho de chaves. Dorcas deu uma risadinha enquanto segurava a mala com força.

- Abre logo, estou louca para ver como ficou - pediu ansiosa. Estavam sonhando com aquele momento, de morarem juntas, há anos. Haviam planejado tudo desde o início do ensino médio, quando juraram não se separarem jamais, por qualquer motivo.

Lily respirou fundo quando Marlene encaixou a chave na fechadura. As três se entreolharam e deram as mãos.

- No três? - Perguntou Marlene, estendendo a mão livre. Pegou na maçaneta e virou-se para as amigas. - Um, dois, três...

As garotas entraram de supetão na sala principal. Seus corpos rodaram enquanto tentavam captar o máximo de imagem de seu novo lar. Marlene crispou os lábios e ouviu uma risada escapar de Dorcas.

- Certo, precisa de uma leve arrumação - falou, observando os móveis cobertos por lençóis e fora do lugar. Parecia que havia passado um furacão dentro do apartamento.

- E de uma limpeza, ouso dizer - acrescentou Lily. As três amigas se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Certo, não era exatamente entrar com o pé direito, mas nada que uma arrumação não fosse resolver.

Carregaram todas as malas e utensílios para dentro da sala, em seguida pegaram vassouras e resolveram que cada uma ficaria responsável por uma tarefa. Lily varreria, Marlene colocaria os móveis no lugar - já que sempre fora a melhor em design - e Dorcas ficaria responsável em tirar todos os lençóis e passar um pano nos móveis.

- E quem fará o jantar? - Perguntou Dorcas ansiosa. Lily e Marlene se olharam, ambas com receio. Dorcas sempre amara cozinhar, porém possuía um único defeito: era uma péssima cozinheira. Ao contrário de sua mãe, que era cozinheira profissional, Dorcas simplesmente estragava tudo que tocava, fosse de uma simples torrada à um elaborado bacalhau.

- Er... que tal pedirmos uma pizza? Sabe, assim ninguém terá trabalho - sugeriu Lily e prendeu o cabelo. Dorcas a olhou, desconfiada. Seus olhos claros faiscaram na direção da ruiva.

- Está querendo evitar que eu cozinhe? - Perguntou, cruzando os braços, e parecendo ofendida. Lily mordeu os lábios, querendo não ter que responder àquela pergunta.

- Dorcas, não nos leve a mal - pediu Marlene indo até a amiga e colocando a mão em seu ombro. - É só que... entre sua comida e um prato cheio de insetos, eu prefiro o prato cheio de insetos.

- Oras, então eu só irei cozinhar para mim - exclamou afastando-se da Marlene.

Ouviram batidas na porta quando Lily estava prestes a dizer que nem Dorcas gostava da própria comida. A ruiva correu para a entrada, querendo se livrar da discussão. Ainda conseguiu ouvir as amigas proferirem algumas frases uma contra a outra.

- Oh! Olá, senhora Jones! - Cumprimentou Lily sorrindo para a senhora parada à sua porta. - Eu pensei em dar uma passada no seu apartamento para agradecer a ajuda, mas pensei que pudesse estar dormindo.

- Não, não gosto de dormir à tarde. Isso me faz parecer mais velha do que estou - falou e começou a rir. - Espero que os meninos tenham deixado tudo em ordem! Eles parecem ser muito organizados.

Lily lembrou-se da visão do sofá praticamente jogado na lareira e o abajur embaixo da mesa principal, porém deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Estava tudo em perfeita ordem. São realmente muito organizados, devemos agradecer a ajuda deles - mentiu. Odiava mentir, mas era impossível ser rude com a senhora Jones.

A mulher sorriu e apertou a bochecha de Lily. Apontou para algo em sua mão.

- Eu trouxe uma torta de banana que preparei para vocês, espero que gostem - estendeu o doce na direção de Lily. A ruiva sentiu que estava prestes a babar e seus olhos verdes brilharam de animação.

- Estamos extremamente agradecidas, será uma ótima sobremesa para uma comida encomendada - agradeceu Lily. A senhora Jones colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou severamente para a garota. Lily engoliu em seco. - Er, algum problema?

- Por que vocês, jovens, têm a mania de comerem coisas não saudáveis? - Criticou a senhora. Lily encolheu os ombros e sentiu que estava ficando vermelha.

- Leis de sobrevivência? - Perguntou, lembrando da última aparência que o macarrão de Dorcas tivera. Digamos que um bolo de batatas era mais duro que aquele macarrão.

- Ain, ain. Pelo visto, irei cozinhar muito hoje - disse a senhora Jones, porém havia voltado a sorrir. - Eu convidei os meninos para comerem lá em casa, apareçam também! Servirei uma maravilhosa ceia para a chegada de todos vocês. Garanto que os vizinhos irão adorá-los.

Estava certo que aquele era um prédio antigo e pequeno, principalmente pelo fato de que as pessoas usavam mais as escadas do que os elevadores. Porém, Lily duvidava que fosse conhecer os moradores dos outros apartamentos.

- Agradecemos ao convite e iremos! - Exclamou Marlene fazendo Lily quase derrubar a torta, devido ao susto. Os olhos negros de Marlene se demoraram no doce e um grande sorriso iluminou seu rosto, fazendo aparecerem covinhas no canto de seus lábios. - Senhora Jones, a senhora é abençoada. Tem certeza que não foi uma enviada de Deus para resgatar pobres jovens famintos e novos na cidade?

A senhora Jones, visivelmente, se divertiu com a ideia que Marlene fazia dela. Estendeu a mão e apertou a bochecha da morena. O sorriso da garota diminuiu, mas não sumiu.

- Estejam lá por volta das oito então. Até mais tarde - despediu-se e se encaminhou para o elevador.

Assim que fechou a porta, Lily se virou para Marlene - que corria animadamente para contar as novidades para Dorcas. A loira ouviu toda a história e depois deu um sorriso tímido.

- Isso quer dizer que não precisarei cozinhar?

Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não - disse Lily com pesar. Dorcas meneou a cabeça e colocou a mão no peito.

- Ufa, estava morrendo de medo de queimar a cozinhar no primeiro dia.

As outras riram da confissão da amiga.

- Você não precisava ter aceito tão depressa o convite - falou Lily, chamando a atenção de Marlene. A morena deu de ombros.

- Falando sério, ela amou que nós vamos. Além do mais, como eu poderia negar comida boa, de graça, e homens gostosos ao meu lado? Nem por um decreto eu comia a gororoba da Dorcas.

- Ei! Não precisa ofender - pediu Dorcas. Marlene olhou-a solidária.

- Desculpe.

- Certo. Então acho melhor nós apressarmos essa limpeza, porque precisamos nos arrumar ainda. Eu queria sair depois do jantar - declarou Lily. Os olhos de Marlene ganharam um brilho malicioso e ela correu até seus pertences, sacando uma garrafa de vodka.

- Hora de iniciar os trabalhos - disse e começou a caminhar para a cozinha. - Me digam, quais drinks faremos para brindar a nova casa?

* * *

O apartamento estava um caos. Era calcinhas espalhadas por toda a sala, sutiãs pendurados no abajur, uma ruiva berrando loucamente do banheiro - afirmando não achar o maldito absorvente que jurara ter comprado -, uma loira gritando ainda mais alto uma canção da sua cantora favorita: Taylor Swift, uma morena extremamente irritada enquanto pendurava um pôster do Metallica no quarto e decidia qual roupa ia usar, a chaleira apitando e ninguém ouvindo, um estojo de maquiagem jazia largado em uma cama e, para finalizar, o vizinho de cima batia insistentemente - com o que parecia ser uma vassoura - no chão.

- Eu não posso sair sangrando por aí! - Reclamou Lily choramingando e abrindo todas as malas que havia trazido. Após a quarta tentativa, ergueu triunfante um pacote de absorventes. - Eis a minha salvação.

- Acabou aí? - Perguntou Marlene aparecendo na porta. Olhou para a cena do banheiro: Lily estava sentada no chão, um pacote em suas mãos erguidas, os olhos lacrimejados e, em volta da ruiva, uma bagunça total. Duvidava que pudesse, ao menos, achar a privada ali. - Lily, arrume essa bagunça.

- Pode deixar, em um minuto - prometeu a garota, levantando-se. Marlene saiu dali e encaminhou-se até o quarto de Dorcas. Infelizmente, as meninas precisavam dividir o banheiro, já que só possuíam um no apartamento. Xingou mentalmente aquilo, já que sabia que tinha apartamentos naquele prédio com suítes.

- DORCAS! - Berrou assim que entrou no quarto da amiga. Dorcas estava em frente a um grande espelho, encenando cantar enquanto segurava a escova. Em sua outra mão se encontrava uma chapinha, com a qual secava o cabelo. Marlene foi até o som da amiga e o abaixou. Dorcas fez um gesto de quem ia reclamar, porém o olhar da amiga a fez se calar. - Se você nos atrasar, eu juro que vou queimar o seu corpo com esse objeto que você segura.

- Eu estou quase pronta - disse Dorcas sorrindo amarelo. Ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã e todas as roupas estavam jogadas em sua cama.

- Estou vendo. Anda logo, vista o que você se sentir confortável e saia daí - mandou Marlene e voltou para o próprio quarto. Optou por vestir uma calça, com uma regata e uma bota. Pronto, apenas acrescentou uma jaqueta de couro e estava perfeita. Não precisou escovar os cabelos, apenas aplicou uma leve maquiagem.

A morena foi a primeira a terminar de se arrumar. Jogou-se no sofá e começou uma leitura de um livro perdido no chão: A Casa dos Espíritos. Parecia bom...

- Estou linda e pronta - exclamou Lily aparecendo e rodopiando. Colocara um vestido vermelho com uma calça legging preta e um all star. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos contornados de preto.

- Está realmente linda - concordou Marlene. - Por que não prepara uma bebida pra gente? Dorcas vai demorar anos mesmo.

- Boa ideia - Lily sorriu e começou a catar as sacolas para levá-las à cozinha. - Que tal uma tequila?

Marlene levantou o rosto do livro e seu sorriso se alargou.

- Acho uma excelente ideia.

Lily foi até a cozinha e serviu três doses. Ao voltar para a sala viu que Dorcas já encontrava-se sentada ao lado de Marlene. A amiga estava muito bonita com os cabelos loiros escovados, uma longa saia azul, um top branco de manga e uma sapatilha. Nem ao menos precisava de maquiagem.

Serviu as duas amigas e sentou-se ao lado de Dorcas. As três sorriam erguendo os copos.

- Que seja uma grande noite - desejou Dorcas.

- A primeira de muitas - completou Lily.

As três esvaziaram o conteúdo e contorceram o rosto.

- Nunca me acostumarei com esse gosto - disse Dorcas levantando-se de um pulo e correndo para a pia da cozinha. Precisou lavar a boca três vezes para tirar aquele gosto.

- Vamos - pediu Marlene erguendo-se. Ergueu a sobrancelha para Dorcas e soltou uma risada. - Fraca.

* * *

A senhora Jones abriu a porta. Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver as meninas. Soltou um suspiro e ergueu as duas mãos.

- Vocês estão maravilhosas! - Elogiou e apontou para o corredor. - Os meninos estão na sala, eles também estão lindos.

Marlene sorriu maliciosa e Dorcas sentiu que estava começando a ficar com vergonha. Talvez devesse ter passado uma maquiagem...

- Estamos loucas para conhecê-los - disse Lily e deixou a mulher guiá-las para o outro cômodo.

_- Meninos, gostaria de lhes apresentar suas vizinhas - a senhora chegou para o lado e revelou um grupo composto por três meninas. - Essas são Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes._

Lily ouviu Marlene prender a respiração de súbito. A ruiva ergueu o rosto e quase desmaiou. Dorcas queria ter se matado assim que viu a situação em que se encontrava, definitivamente ela deveria ter passado maquiagem.

Marlene segurou com força no braço de Lily e soltou um lamento. Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Só poderia ser Deus rindo da sua cara.

A ruiva apontou para cima, sem se dar conta do que fazia.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

Sim, ele só poderia estar brincando.

Ela esperava por tudo, poderia ser qualquer um ali naquela sala: Justin Timberlake, Brad Pitt, um membro da família real, Chuck - o boneco assassino, até o Batman seria razoável.

Porém, nada lhe preparara para ver James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, sentados apertadamente naquele sofá.

E nada lhe preparara também para tê-los como vizinhos.

* * *

n/b: Que episódio é esse?! Foi muito hilário! Nunca imaginei James dando bronca no Sirius, até fiquei surpresa de ele ser tão "certinho". Lily sendo um comédia, outro marco diferente do comum! O que será que vai acontecer desse encontro?! Ansiosa!

n/a: Olá, lindos e lindas. O que acharam do capítulo? Hm? Saiu muito mais comédia do que eu planejava, mas eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Percebo que várias pessoas estão acompanhando a estória, fico muito feliz com isso! Muito mesmo!

O que acham que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? Melhor: na próxima cena? ;)

Gostaria de agradecer a:

Layla Black, Protego-Kun e Souhait pelos comentários no net. Muito obrigada mesmo. Vocês são uns amores!

Jade Di Ângelo, Pudim Valdez, Ero Hime, Baby Pierce Salvatore, Annie Valdez, LudmilaH, Fawkes DTD, Biia, Carly Stilen, Bruna Andrade e Uma simples garota pelos comentários no Nyah! Seus fofos! *-*

Obrigada mesmo a todos os leitores! E gostaria também de agradecer ao Protego-Kun pela mensagem que me enviou. Seu incentivo só me fez ter certeza do quanto amo escrever.

Beijos a todos e até o próximo!


End file.
